1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to racing sulkies or bikes for use in harness racing of horses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Light-weight racing sulkies have been around for a very long time and have traditionally been constructed with shafts made of wood which have been steamed and formed into a desired shape. In recent times there have been some moves away from the use of wood and one example of this is described in Pickard, U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,921. In that case laminations were used made partly from wood and partly from metal.
It has also been long known to make racing sulkies adjustable for increasing or decreasing the load on the shafts. One proposed system for achieving this is described in Pickard, U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,851. In that case the adjustability was achieved by the use of two articulated parts including an inverted U-shaped frame portion supporting the wheels and hingedly connected to a shaft assembly.
Very recently there has been a great interest in the construction of all-steel racing sulkies and the present invention represents a departure from the usual design of racing sulkies which takes maximum advantage of an all-steel construction.